


Return to Me

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione took a little drip threw time thanks to everyones favoreit blond Slytherin Draco Malfoy. And after only three hours she returns a bueatiful 28 year old. Oh and one more thing...she's married! Want to know how and who? Read and find out!





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING IN IT! That all belongs to the lucky J.K. Rowling.

He saw her. He saw the real her. Not the, know it all bookworm, the school forced her to play. Not the brainless beauty the muggles portrayed her as. No he saw the real her, the intelligent her, the beautiful her, from what he’d seen and heard not even her parents saw her as well as he did. Severus Snape saw the real Hermione Granger better than anyone and if you asked him about her, you’d either get a cold glare or a snort of amusement. So to most it would seem he despised her. But in reality he new all there was to know about the young woman. 

Believe it or not he had been watching her for most of his life. Ever since that day she had fell into his lap out by the lake. She had challenged him and yelled at him and in the end she fell in love with him and him with her. Then one day fate ripped her away from him. She had told him she was from the future and it might happen some day but he hadn’t cared he just wanted her to be his, completely his and in the end she had given herself to him mind, body, and sole. 

He hadn’t wanted to be cold and uncaring to her when she had first stepped into Hogwarts. In fact he had wanted to jump for joy. His torment was almost over! Then he remembered what she had told him “I was in my seventh year when I fell into your lap, about half way through the year.” He almost wept then. He had waited five years to have her back, and now he had to wait another six and a half. To top it of he couldn’t even talk to her! She had told him how he had been and he knew if he acted any different than what she had said he could change everything. So he had played the snarky uncaring gint for six and a half years.

Now it was all over. The day had finally come Draco had finally slipped the dangerous ingredient into her potion and she had finally been thrown back in time, now all he had to do was wait. Two hours later she was there waiting for him. Hermione smiled at him, in twelve years she hadn’t changed a bit. Which he new to expect due to the way the potion was set up. Her hair was now the length of her back stopping just at the top of her butt it had gotten redder and straighter over the years so that she didn’t need to do much do make it look good. Her skin was still fair and smooth, and her eyes were the same chocolate brown that he’d fallen in love with all those years ago. She slowly stood up and walked over to him until she was directly in front of him. Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she studied him. And when she finally spook it was in a soft, warm whisper.   
“Severus?”  
That was all it took. In one fluid motion he reached out and pulled her flush against him, one of his arms wrapped around her waste while his other hand reached up and entangled it’s self in her hair. Hermione’s arms wrapped around his waist in a locked that suggested she was never going to let go. Severus inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent that had been denied to him for so long. After a few minuets he slowly loosened his grip on her. Looking down he couldn’t help but smile, she had always been a good seven inches shorter than him and he loved it, in a way it made him feel more dominate. Hermione’s eyes stared back at him with a look of pure bliss and longing.


	2. Ron Snaps

  
Author's notes: Hermione has taken a trip to the past thanks to a blond Slytherin Draco Malfoy. Now that she's back she'll have to tell everyone about where she went, how long she was there, and how she ended up married!  


* * *

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF J.K.ROWLINGS UNIVERS! If I did I'd be a very rich very happy woman.

“I missed you.”   
Severus’s voice was a low whisper, filled with the pain and loneliness he had been forced to endure for so many years. Hermione’s eyes filled with guilt and sadness. She franticly shook her head as tears began to flow down her face. Her soft voice quivered with guilt.  
“I didn’t want to leave. You have to believe me when I say that Severus. I really didn’t, but it wouldn’t let me go. I tried to fight it, I did. But i-it wouldn’t…I couldn’t…Oh Severus! I’m…I’m so sorry…”  
He gently stroked her hair, and held her tighter. Yes, he knew she didn’t want to go back and he could forgive her for leaving him, after all she hadn’t been given a choice. His voice was soft and gentle as he continued to stroke her hair.  
“Shhh, it’s alright love. It’s alright, you didn’t have a choice. I’m not mad with you love. Please stop crying. Shhh, the important thing is your back. Shhh.”  
Hermione quieted down and looked up at him. Her eyes were begging him for something, and he smiled when he realized what it was. Slowly lowering his face to hers, Severus didn’t stop until he felt Hermione’s soft lips on his own.

Oh how he had missed her! Severus had almost forgotten how well she fit against him, or how soft her body was. Slowly he ran his tongue along her bottom lip nearly begging for permission to enter. When her lips parted he wasted no time in re-exploring her warm, wet mouth. When Hermione moaned into his mouth he nearly came in his pants. But Severus knew there were other matters to attend to before he and Hermione could ‘relax’, so he softly broke the kiss. He smiled when he heard her moan in protest, but continued to pull away.   
“Come on love we need to tell your friends you’re back. Then we can ‘catch up’. And I believe we have some explaining to do, especially in a certain area.” Knowing what her lover meant Hermione nodded and pulled away. Now knowing her love was not angry with her she was more relaxed and there for able to think better.  
“I think it be best if I brought Ron and Harry down here and told them, I think I’d feel more comfortable. As for Albus, you and I both know that he already knows and is probably sitting in his office all twinkle eyed popping lemon drops in his mouth left and right.”  
Severus couldn’t help but laugh at the oh so accurate description of the Headmaster. He also had to admit that she was right both he and she would be more comfortable in his chambers. He smirked Severus guessed he’d be calling it their chambers now.   
“Alright go send for them.”

 

As Harry and Ron walked down to the dungeons they couldn’t help wonder why if Hermione was truly back she’d want to see them in Snape’s privet chambers? Coming to the door Harry waited for Ron before he knocked. A smooth female voice granted them entrance and both boys nearly jumped for joy at seeing there best friend sitting on the dark brown couch. Only they stopped short when they took a closer look at the woman. First of all she was a few inches too tall, her hair was too red, and she seemed fare too comfortable in Snape’s chambers to be Hermione. Ron was the first to speak. His voice was deep and angry.  
“Who are you and why do you look so much like Hermione?”  
She smiled warmly.  
“Ron I swear even with some Felix Felise you still wouldn’t be able to pass you potions N.E.W.T.’s”  
Both boys’ mouths nearly hit the floor. It was Hermione! But why did she look like she was twenty two? And why was she so comfortable down here? This time it was Harry who came to his senses first. Slowly walking over to her he started his questions. When they were fully filled in on where and when she had went and how long she’d been there both boys quieted down.   
“Oh, I can’t believe I almost forgot!”  
Both boys looked at her, curiosity clearly written all over their faces.  
“Um, well you see…When I was in the past I sort of, I um… Oh! For heavens sake! I got married!” Harry looked pleasantly shocked and she didn’t even dare look at Ron.  
“So?” Harry chuckled “Who’s the lucky guy?”  
“Severus.”  
Now that one got Harry. He wasn’t mad, no, just shocked. Over the years he’d come to respect Snape and Snape came to respect him. So he wasn’t mad just shocked and the more he thought about it, slightly amused. Snape and Hermione, who’d a thought? Ron on the other hand was raging! Hermione was supposed to be his! And that Greasy Gint of a Bat had stolen her! And Hermione! Actually agreeing to marry the gint?!? Oh this was the ultimate betrayal, she was going to have to pay! Jumping to his feet Ron slowly made his way to where Hermione sat. He waited till he was about three feet away then he let his anger lose.  
“You BITCH! How could you marry someone besides me! And you marry Snape of all people!? You whore! You’re the most sorry excuse of a witch I’ve ever seen!” He then took a minuet to catch his breath.  
Severus had been listening from the other room and immediately rushed in at hearing the Weasly boys’ yelling. Seeing the boys back turned Severus sat quietly next to his wife, putting his arm around her protectively. 

Sorry fir such short chapters. I'm trying to cut back so I don't miss any spelling arrors.


End file.
